


The Sorceress of Righteous Vengeance

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: "And the kingdom rested, finally at peace, as her king was thoroughly indisposed. And all was well. And the sorceress, watching it all unfold in the clear water of her scrying bowl, from her own castle, while drinking a very expensive, very old and very delicious vintage (straight from Uther’s personal collection, obviously) cackled. She so loved her job."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Sorceress of Righteous Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Epilogue to Just don’t run away by Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957981) by [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske). 




End file.
